As computers have become more complex, so have the keyboards used to control them.
A standard keyboard configuration, such as the configuration 100 shown in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of binary keys; i.e., key that have two positions: “up” (not depressed) and “down (depressed). Most keys, when depressed, indicate an input of a letter of an alphabet, a numeral or another symbol. For example, the key 105 indicates an input of a lowercase “a” on an English language keyboard. As used herein, an “unmodified” character means a character such as a lower case character that is input through a standard keyboard when a key is depressed or touched without simultaneously depressing or touching another key.
On a standard keyboard, a SHIFT key 110 is used to modify the input by depressing the SHIFT key simultaneously with another key. That technique permits a single key to be used in inputting multiple characters. In the case of the key 105, simultaneously depressing the SHIFT key indicates an input of an uppercase “A.”
Additional keys for modifying the meaning of the basic or unmodified input keys have been added as computer functionality has become more complex. For example, a CTRL key 115 and an ALT key 120 are used to further modify the meaning of the unmodified input keys.
While soft buttons in touch interfaces have somewhat reduced complexity, physical interfaces such as keyboards continue to grow more complex. There is therefore a need to increase the flexibility of keyboards while simultaneously reducing the number of keys as well as increase typing speed.